What Does Love Look Like?
by tiva auggie and annie hp fan
Summary: Sorry changing summary just didn't fit the story. Sorry. New Summary: Annie's mission goes South and Auggie goes in to help. How will this affect his and Parker relationship? Will Auggie and Annie finally realize their feelings for each other or not? Lost Muse: Up for Adoption
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Covert Affairs

Chapter 1

Auggie was just laying in bed looking aimlessly at the ceiling. This past week had been hell. First Parker broke up with him and left for Africa. Then to top it all off Annie's mission was compromised and she shot at, yet again, and he and the rest of the tech ops had to stay until the extraction team got her. After the extraction team got her everyone left, except for him and Joan, and he waited until one o'clock until Annie had gotten back. When she finally got back she had to go up and get debriefed by Joan. After the briefing with Joan Annie found Auggie in the tech ops and then dropped him off at his apartment on her way home.

Ever since he climbed in bed he had not been able to fall asleep. He clicked his watch and the voice said "six-o-eight" and all he could think was _damn_. He knew that he would not be able to go to sleep, at least for a little while, so he just rolled out of bed and started to get ready. He first took a cold shower for five minutes and then switched to a hot shower just to make sure that he was awake. After he climbed out of the shower he checked the time again and heard "six-fifty." After he checked the time he went and got his breakfast from the fridge and make a small cup of coffee just to hold him off until Annie brought him his cup of coffee later that morning.

Auggie checked his watch again and heard "seven-fifteen" after he checked the time he got up and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair. As he was doing that he remembered that Annie was supposed to pick him up at seven-thirty. After he brushed his teeth and hair he sat back down on the couch and waited for Annie to get here. Five minutes later he heard a knock on the door and Annie calling his name, so he walked over to the door and opened he did he smiled at her but just a little over her right shoulder. Annie then smiled back and asked "you ready?" He nodded and she brushed the back of his hand with hers and his hand found her elbow and they walked out of his building, after he shut his door, and they then walked to Annie's car. She lead him to the passenger side and when his hand found the handle he opened it and hopped in and shut it while Annie went over the driver's side door and climbed in and drove off so they could get to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Covert Affairs

Chapter 2

When they got to work they went and got coffee from the Starbucks that was in the lobby. After they got their coffee they headed upstairs to the DPD. As soon as they got up there Joan called the both of them into her office for her to brief them on a sensitive mission. She informed them right out front that they would be two people out of the four people that know about this mission. Joan handed them both the files for the mission and told Annie "you are going to Eritrea, Africa to bring back an asset to the states." When Auggie heard Joan say Eritrea he said "Joan..." Annie looked at him with a confused look on her face and Annie snuck a look at Joan who just had a knowing look on her face as she said "yes Auggie I know that is where she is and Annie will be having contact with her since the asset is in the Peace Corps group. The asset's name is Sandy Pacific. Annie you will be going undercover as an additional translator in the group. You will be using your real name and background but for employment wise it is a translation company called Translang. You will be there for two week just so you don't raise suspicions. You leave tonight at nine and can read the rest of the file on the plane, go home and pack Annie. Auggie go home home until tomorrow, be here at seven, that is when Annie plane lands. Y'all can go now."

Auggie walked out of the room with his hand tense on Annie's elbow but as they reached the door Joan called to Annie and said "Annie I need to speak to you alone" Annie nodded and whispered something to Auggie and she walked back in the office while Auggie went to wait by Annie's desk. Annie walked up and asked "whats going on Joan?" Joan motioned for Annie to close the door. After Annie closed the door Joan told her "try to get Auggie to tell you about Parker." Annie nodded and said "okay is that all Joan?" Joan nodded and Annie walked out of the office so she got get Auggie and take him back to his apartment.

After Annie and Auggie left work and Annie had reached Auggie's apartment she put the car in park and turned to Auggie and said "Auggie." There was no response. Since he did not respond she leaned over and touched his arm and said "Auggie whats going on? Please tell me and let me help you." Auggie sigh and his expression looked pitiful as he said "can we talk about this inside?" Annie had a half simile on her face as she said "sure I still have a couple hours before I even need to start packing ." Auggie got out of the car and headed over to the sidewalk as Annie turned off the car. When he reached the sidewalk he waited for Annie to join him so they could walk up together.

When they reached his apartment he asked her "want anything to drink?" Annie looked at him and replied "not anything alcohol related since I will have to be leaving in a hour or two" Auggie looked at her but just over her left shoulder and asked "water then?" Annie could see that he was upset and she said "yeah Augs that's fine." He nodded and grab a bottle of water for Annie and a beer for himself. He went over to the coach to sit down after handing Annie her bottle of water and Annie walked over to the couch to join him. After Annie sat down on the couch next to Auggie and told him "sorry if you don't really want to about what is going on but Joan asked me to see if you would at least tell me part of the story." Auggie was staring blankly when he sighed and said "I don't mind telling you since you are my best friend. So lets start at the beginning of the story.

Author's Note:

Just to let yall know I might not be able to post for a couple days last few days of exams coming up. Will post more soon though.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of covert Affairs

Author's Note: I messed up on the flight information in the last chapter. Annie flight leaves DC at 5pm and she get to Eritrea at 7am DC time but 3pm Eritrea time.

Chapter 3

"So that's what happened with Parker" Annie had been just sitting there listening and taking in everything Auggie had been saying. She felt so bad for him, she was also mad a Parker for her doing what she did to Auggie, and then Annie felt a small pit in her stomach but she did not know exactly why. She was just about to say something when Auggie said "then on top of everything else my eye doctor said I was not eligible for the experimental surgery that could give me my eyesight back." Annie finally gathered her thoughts once again and said "oh my god Aug I'm so sorry that you have had to go through all of this in such a short time period." Auggie had a pained look on his face as he said "ah its okay I'm used to it by now. You might want to go home and get packed for the mission, its three o'clock and your flight leaves in two hours." Knowing that he was right Annie said "yeah you're right, see you in about two weeks." Annie gave him a quick hug then got up and walked to the door. As she did so she said "well bye Auggie" As she opened the door Auggie called out "yeah see you then." Annie laughed at his attempt to lighten the mood about the news of him being blind forever as she walked out the door.

Two Hours Later

Annie had packed her things and she was now on a plane to Eritrea, As the plane ride continued Annie thought about what Auggie had told her and she knew that she did not like Parker all that much but she also knew that she could not let her emotions get in the way during this mission since she was going to have contact with this Parker while she was there. With these thoughts she fell asleep.

Five Hours Later

Annie was woken up by a flight attendant asking "do you want pot roast or chicken and rice for dinner?" After Annie had actually woke up she told the flight attendant smiled and said "I'm not hungry but thanks anyways." The flight attendant smiled back and said "your welcome." Annie looked at her watch and saw that the time was 10 and she knew that she still had nine hour left on the flight. Since she did not want to be jet-legged she fell asleep once again.

Eight and a Half Hours Later

Annie was woken up by the sound of the intercom saying "we will be landing soon please prepare for landing." Annie then prepared for landing.

Two Hours Later

The had land 1 ½ hours ago and Annie had just now made it through customs. When she got to the main lobby she saw that the time was 4:30pm and she adjusted her watch appropriately. She then walked to the main entrance by the baggage claim and she saw someone holding a sign that said Annie Walker. When she walked over to him he led her to the baggage claim and she picked up her bag and then the two of them headed for the car. When she got into the car she called the Langley line and said "made it through customs, got picked up and now on the way to the location." She hung up after that. Back at Langley Auggie went to Joan's office knocked on her door and when she said "come in Auggie" he entered the office and said "Annie is on her way there." Joan smiled knowing that this mission would most likely run smoothly. But you can never know with Annie Walker trouble just seems to find her. In one form or another.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs

Author's note: Since I don't want to say it every time I write this story whenever Annie and Sandy are alone they will speak in Farsi.

Chapter 4

Eritrea

Annie got to the camp for the Peace Corps and the first person walked up to her and said "hello, my name is Parker. I'm so glad we have a new translator. Remind me again what languages you speak please." Annie plastered a smile on her face as she said "well my name is Annie Walker and I'm so glad I could help out. I speak Sinhala, Russian, German, Spanish, Portuguese, Farsi, Hebrew, Turkish and of course English." Parker had a weird look when Annie said her name but said "well we're glad to have you here, let me introduce you to the others you'll be working with these next two weeks."

Parker led Annie to the main tent where there was seven people in the tent. When they walked in Parker said "everyone this is Annie and please introduce yourselves." With that she walked back out of the tent. After Parker walked out, the first person walked over and with a flirty smile said "hi Annie my name is Jake if you ever need a tutor guide I can show you around." Annie choked because she was holding in a laugh and said "no, if I want a tutor guide I'll get one from one of the gals." Annie could practically hear Annie laughing as she said that. Jake turned around and looked as if he was sulking away. The next person came up laughing and said "hi, my name is Jessi, don't worry about Jake he flirts with every girl he can." Annie laughed and said "yeah I had a feeling he did he reminds me of a co-worker who does the same thing." Jessi just smiled and walked away.

The next person walked up to Annie and said "that was such a nice comment you said to Jake, by the way my name is Leo." Annie smiled and said "nice to meet you too Leo." Leo, knowing he was getting brushed off just walked away. By now another person had walked up and said "nice brush off there, my name is Alyssa." Annie smiled and said "thanks I practice my brush offs." Alyssa laughed and said "yeah I would too if I liked someone" Annie froze at that and all she could get out was "yeah." Alyssa walked off and the last guy walked up and said "my name is Thomas nice meeting you Annie" she looked down at his outstretched hand and shook it; Thomas's grip was a little tight though. Now there was only two people left in the tent and one of them walked up and said "my name is Emily, nice meeting you." With that Emily left.

Now Sandy was the only one left in the tent. Sandy walked up to Annie and said "hello Annie, its nice to meet you, my name is Sandy." Annie then replied in Farsi but it translated as "I know, the agency sent me, the two of us will be leaving for Langley in two weeks and we will go to the office then." Sandy nodded and said "we might run into a little trouble. I think someone knows who I am, but I am not sure." _Crap _Annie thought. Annie pulled out her cell and dialed the "Translang's" number, when Auggie answered Annie said "someone might know what's happening not sure yet, will stick it out though. Will be keeping close eye on things." Auggie thought for a moment and said "I'll tell the boss." Annie hung up the phone and walked out of the tent with Sandy. What they didn't know was that Jake was on the phone and said "she's here. Plan set to take place next week."

Langley

After Auggie hung up with Annie he quickly went to Joan's office to tell her what Annie said. When he came into her office he interrupted her meeting with Stu but she looked up at Auggie's face and said "Stu please step out for a moment. I will be right back with you. Please close the door on your way out." Stu looked at Auggie and did what Joan told him to do. Auggie sat down in the chair in front of Joan's desk as Joan asked "what's going on Auggie?" Auggie told Joan everything Annie told him on the phone and she then phoned Arthur. When Arthur picked up she said "Arthur you need to get down the DPD no if you can." Noticing the tone in her voice he said "I'll be right down." Auggie was just about to stand up when Joan said "stay Auggie you need to tell Arthur what you just told me." Auggie nodded and sat back down.

Arthur came walking into the office five minutes later and asked "what's going on?" Joan said "Auggie please tell Arthur what you told me." And so Auggie told him everything. Arthur then got a worried look on his face and asked "who knew about this mission?" Joan said "I only told Annie and Auggie. Did you tell anyone?" Arthur had a pained expression on his face and spat out the name "Jai." Auggie tensed at that and he thought _if anything happens to Annie Jai is going to be held accountable. _Joan looked at Auggie and saw his anger towards Jai but his concern for Annie. Joan dismissed Auggie ao he could go back to his work in tech ops. After Auggie left Joan turned to Arthur and said "send Jai up please." Arthur smiled and thought _don't mess with her or her agents _and he said "sure Joan. Do what you need to get the information. I regret telling him about the mission because of what he said to me a week ago anyways." Joan looked up at him and asked ""what did he say to you?" Arthure just looked at Joan and said "he is coming after your job and if I did anything about it he would tell people higher up things about me. So have fun." Joan smiled and thought _oh yeah I am going to have with this. He will regret it if was the one to possibly mess up this mission._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own Covert Affairs

Author's Note: Sorry for not posting for awhile I hit a slight writer's block.

Chapter 5  
>Still at Langley<br>Arthur left and told Jai that Joan was wanting to see him. When Jai got up to Joan's office he asked "what do you want Joan?" Joan looked at him and said "all I want is to know who you told about Annie's current mission." Jai just smiled and said "I didn't tell anyone. Maybe you should look at your department." Joan narrowed her eyes and said "only three other people besides us two know about the mission. Auggie wouldn't he cares too much about Annie, of course Annie wouldn't, Arthur wouldn't, and I wouldn't. So who does that leave? You. Now if you don't tell me I will get Auggie to come up here." Jai kept a straight face and said "I swear I didn't tell anyone that really mattered!" Joan perked up at that and said "so you did tell someone. Who did you tell?" Jai sighed and said bitterly "my father." Joan got the phone and dialed it "Arthur we have a problem Jai told his father." You could hear Arthur curse on the other side of the line. He said "we need another agent over there to protect both Annie and Sandy. Do not send Jai, send someone else and send Jai to me." Jai having heard everything left the Joan's office and headed to Arthur's office. Joan could only think of one person, Auggie, she dialed the phone again "Auggie get up here and bring Stu with you."

Five Minutes Later  
>Stu and Auggie walked into Joan's office and Stu looked concerned when they walked in. Joan said "don't worry Stu you are not in trouble. I just need to fill you in on Annie's mission so you can be her handler." Auggie said "Joan..." Joan then said "Auggie I am doing this because you are going into the field. We found the leak, it was Jai he told his father. So we need you to go there and help Annie protect Sandy." Auggie looked surprised and said "Joan are you sending me there for the reason I think you are?" Stu looked at Auggie and asked "what is going on here?" Auggie sighed and said "Annie's mission has made her run across my most recent ex." Stu had a quick intake of breath and said "sorry about that Auggie. Wait Joan you aren't doing what I think you're doing are you?" Joan shook her head "yes Stu I am." Stu shook his head and Auggie asked "so you are sending me in because of my connection with Parker?" Joan felt sorry for Auggie as she said "yes Auggie I am. We need someone there as soon as possible and we can not get a cover for someone for a while and you have a reason to visit." Auggie shook his head and said "I don't have a choice do I?" Joan sighed and said "no Auggie you don't I'm sorry about you having to go through this. Now you should go home and pack for a week and a half. Stu stay here so I can fill you in." Auggie turned to leave when he felt Stu's hand on his shoulder. Auggie went back to Tech Ops and grabbed his stuff and used the Agency's car service and asked to be taken to his apartment.<p>

Thirty minutes later  
>Auggie was back at his apartment and he was packing up his duffel bag so he could leave. The car that had taken him here was waiting downstairs for him so he knew he had to hurry. He had call the airport and asked for a ticket to Eritrea and he found out that there was a flight going there late that night. He finished packing and headed downstairs so he can get to the airport. When he got to the airport someone helped him get his ticket, through security, and then on the plane. After he was seated he put headphones in and a thought passes through his head <em>this is going to be a stressful week and a half.<em>

Eritrea  
>Auggie arrived at the airport and pulled out his cane so he could get a cab so he could go to the camp. He got a cab and the driver asked where he wanted to go and he told him. So off they were to the camp. When they got there, two hours later, Auggie handed him the money for the ride and then got out. After he got out he pulled out his cane and told the nearest person to him he was looking for Parker. The boy took him by the hand and pulled him to a tent. When he walked into the tent he could hear people talking around him. Parker turned around after the little boy ran up to her and told her about someone looking for her. When Parker saw Auggie she asked "Auggie what are you doing here?" While he could feel someone staring at him and he figured it was Annie because she must be confused to see him here. Apparently Stu had not told her.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Still busy with schoolwork. Carved out just enough time to write and type this once again. I will try to post more soon.

Chapter 6

Since Auggie did not answer Parker's question she asked once again "what are you doing here Auggie?" Auggie turned to Parker's voice and said "I just wanted to visit you. I get the next few weeks off of work." Annie tipped her head slightly to the side and Auggie knew that she was reacting to it even as he had said it. Parker looked at Auggie and then said "okay Auggie thanks for coming. Can you help Annie and Susan with the plan they are coming up with?" Auggie nodded and then as he heard walking coming towards him he smiled.

He then heard Annie say "I'm Annie Walker; it's nice to meet you. Come with me, me and Susan are at the back table." Auggie nodded and smiled as they walked there with Auggie's hand on her elbow. Just as they were walking away Parker asked "Annie how do you know how to lead a blind person?" Annie smiled and said "when I was in high school I had a blind friend, we had every class together and we were always seen together at school with her hand resting on my elbow. We lost touch after high school when I went to travel the world." Parker smiled and nodded "oh I'm sorry y'all lost touch." Annie shrugged and said "we are different now would matter even if we did get back in contact." Parker nodded and then Auggie and Annie got back to where Annie was sitting just minutes before.

When they got back to the table Auggie asked "so what are you two ladies working on?" Annie sat Auggie down at the free chair and said "a plan for the Peace Corps so after I leave they can communicate with the natives better." Auggie nodded knowing they were actually doing that and asked "how can I help?" Annie smirked at that as she said "well you can help us come up with ideas and the plan. Let's walk and talk it's kinda cramped in here. Hey Parker!" Parker turned around and Annie continued "we are going to walk around the camp and come up with ideas it's cramped in here." Parker nodded and the three of them walked out. Parker then watched as the three of them walked out.

Now that the three of them were alone Annie asked "so Aug what are you doing here?" Susan looked at the two of them as Auggie said "Jeannette sent me." Annie nodded knowing that Jeannette was Joan's code name. Auggie also said "Jim is the new handler." Annie then thought _of course he is one of the only other tech people that Joan would trust if the mission was compromised _and she remembered that Jim has been Stu's code name for as long as she has known him. Annie then asked Auggie "so what's the plan for keeping Susan safe?" Auggie then looked over to where Annie's voice came from and asked "you learned how to read braille right?" Annie gaped at that then looked at Auggie and stuttered a little at first and then "yeah I did. How did you know that? I didn't tell anyone about that." Auggie laughed and replied with a smile "don't hide anything from me. I'll always find out one way or another." Annie laughed as she shook her head. Auggie then said "good, so we are going to pass the plan written in braille." Susan and Annie nodded their heads and Annie then said "yeah it's probably safer that way so Parker doesn't get involved." Auggie nodded his head and said "yeah, so she doesn't know who y'all are?" Annie shook her head and said "nope she doesn't. Well she doesn't know who I am, don't know who here knows who Susan actually is though." Auggie nodded and said "so that cover up earlier was very good." Annie laughed "it was for this instance but it was mostly true." Auggie looked at Annie, Annie knew that look so she continued "I only lied about us losing contact. She actually killed herself a few years after high school ended. She was so depressed after high school." Auggie face just dropped as he said "I'm sorry Annie. So do y'all have an idea of who knows?" Annie smiled glad that the topic was changed but she knew Auggie was going to talk with her later. So she just said "yeah two, Jake and Thomas." Susan laughed and said "yeah those two put off weird vibes, both in very different ways." Annie then scuffed and Auggie having heard that turned to the both of them and said "what do you mean?" Annie shook her head and then said "one is a creep and the other just has this vibe that is…. that is…. kind of a turn off. " Auggie nodded but said "describe please." Annie smiled a bit at that and continued "the creep flirted with me" Auggie's stomach twisted for some reason at that, but he brushed it off. She then continued after looking for Auggie's reaction "the guy with a turn off kind of vibe just… I don't really know how to describe it… well he made me feel uncomfortable." Auggie nodded he knew exactly how she felt, he felt that way around certain people. Annie then said "okay let's get back to the task Parker gave to us three so we can say we accomplished something." The other two nodded and they came up with a list of things to help the Peace Corps better communicate with the natives.

When they finally finished and got back to the tent where everyone else was it had been two hours. Parker then turned around and asked them "where have y'all been?" Auggie turned to her voice and then replied "coming up with a list of things to help y'all better communicate with the locals after Annie here leaves, we got a long list." As Auggie was talking with Parker Annie was looking around the tent and saw that Jake was staring at the three of them, she knew there was something to it but she knew she would tell Auggie about it later. Annie then turned to Auggie and tried to read him but all she saw was happiness but she couldn't tell what he was happy about she figured it was because he got to see, figuratively speaking, Parker again. She then felt someone brush past her and when she saw that it was Jake walking out of the tent she decided to follow him. When she walked to the outside edge of the tent she heard him place a call and then him saying "plan starts on Friday." Annie then thought _so we have three days less if he knows I heard this. _Annie then turned around and walked back into the tent. She then knew she needed to come up with a backup plan and fast.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note **BOLD= Russian **If you have any ideas for the story message me please I would love to hear them. But Annie and Auggie will be getting together later.

Chapter 7

Right after rejoining Auggie and Susan Jake walked back into the tent. Jake went back to work after that, like nothing happened. Annie grabbed a piece of paper and wrote "What languages do you speak" in braille and passed it to Auggie. Auggie turned his head to the direction he heard the note come from but only slightly though. "Only Russian and a little Farsi, why? What is going on?" Auggie heard Annie sigh and replied in Russian** "we're in trouble we have at most three days to complete this mission." **Annie then heard Auggie mumble a curse. **"What happened Annie?" **Annie looked around and saw Parker walking their way and said "no Auggie we are not dealing with that right now but we can deal with it later." Auggie nodded and understood Annie meant when she said what she did.

Parker had been keeping an eye on them for a while and she decided to walk over there. As she got closer she heard them talking in a foreign language and then saw Annie looking around her and then she heard what Annie had said to Auggie. When she saw Auggie nod she knew something was up and she was determined to find out what was going on. When she reached the table she asked everyone at the table "so how are the plans coming along?" Susan who had been looking over the plans while Annie and Auggie were talking looked up and replied "they are coming along and everything should be ready by the time Annie and I have to leave on Friday." Parker nodded and looked at the group and she knew that they were hiding something but decided to leave it alone until she could talk to Auggie later. So all she told them was "good keep up the good work. Try to have the actual plans ready for tomorrow to start being put in action." She then heard someone mutter in a different language "**you have no idea how true of words you just said.**" After that she walked away and went back to what she was doing before, but she kept a close eye on them after that.

Annie watched Parker go away and muttered to Auggie "**we need to work only on the plans for after me and Susan leaves. I think she is getting suspicious. If she asks you any questions you know what to say. By the way what is protocol for this? For a girlfriend of an operative getting suspicious?**" Auggie nodded at the beginning and then paused when he heard Annie's last question and replied "**well she knew I am C.I.A. her brother used to work with me a while back. So if we have to we will tell her but I think if I tell her that I know you from work and to not bother us with questions about what we are doing we will be fine.**" Annie nodded "okay sounds like a plan. I got to go the other workers need a translator really quick. It looks like they have been calling for me." Auggie nodded knowing this was true but also Annie needing to get away for a minute. He then heard someone else walking up and Parker asking "want to go for a walk?" Auggie nodded got up and the two of them starting walking.

As soon as they got out of the tent Parker opened her mouth and Auggie held his hand up, leaned down and whispered in her ear "I know what you want to ask wait until we have some distance to from the tent." Parker only nodded because she knew that Auggie would feel it where he was after that he lean up and said "good." As they got further away from the tents Parker turned to Auggie and said "Auggie tell me what is going on we are away from the tents. How do you know Annie?" Parker could hear Auggie sigh so she just waited until Auggie spoke "we work together. She is here on the job and they needed me here as well. Sorry Parker but I didn't come here to see you." Parker ran her hand through her hair and sighed "Aug why didn't you tell me?" Auggie sat down on the ground of where he was and motioned for Parker to sit down "I couldn't tell you I'm only telling you now because we can't have you blowing our cover stories." Parker nodded and leaned back on her hands and she said "okay Auggie I get what you are saying. I will not blow your covers and after this I will leave you alone to live your life how you want to." Auggie's head popped up at that and he had a confused look on his face and when Parker saw that look she said "you like Annie a lot don't you?" Auggie was silent for a moment and turned his head to Parker "I'm sorry but I do like Annie a lot." Parker nodded and said that she understood and that they should be getting back to camp now.

On their way back to camp Auggie was listening for everything and anything that could help them know who they are up against here. As they got close to their tents he heard voices in a harsh whisper say "plan remains the same they are absolutely clueless." Auggie smiled as he heard but then again he still wants to be prepared for sooner. He now thought _all we need to know what the plans are. _He also thought _what am I going to do about my feelings for Annie I mean she surely doesn't feel the same way about me. _Little did he know that Annie was sitting on the other side of the tent watching Auggie and Parker walking in together and when Annie saw the smile on Auggie's face she feel sad because she thought _he doesn't like me like how I like him._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer is in chapter 1

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been posting I just got done with exams in school. I am having trouble thinking of ideas please message me with your ideas. If I don't get any ideas I might have to take a break.

Chapter 8

Auggie walked over to Annie and said **"overheard a phone call. The guy thinks we are totally clueless and the plans are going as planned. But we should still be ready early." **Annie looked around her, making sure no one was near them, and said **"I know we should. What are you going to do after this mission is over?" **Auggie looked at Annie and asked **"what do you mean?" **Annie sighed **"you seem happy here with Parker." **Now Auggie understood **"are you jealous Annie?" **Annie snorted at that **"no I'm not."** Auggie put his hand on her shoulder and Annie immediately tensed up. **"Whatever you say but after this mission is over we need to talk. Also we need to call our boss." **Annie looked at Auggie and could tell that he was serious. **"Okay we'll talk. We have until Friday to complete this mission lets go ahead and call our boss."**

Another Author's Note: Guys I'm sorry but until I can figure out this story, the story is going on a break. Unless I get an idea. Lost my muse for this story as of right now.


End file.
